The Red Robin Class
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Tim Drake has been tasked with training the next generation of young super heroines. The only problem: they're all blonde and they all want to sleep with him. Maybe problem wasn't the right word...
1. Training Spoiler

**Author's Notes: This was a request from Zombyra for a Red Robin x blondes harem wherein he is supposed to be training Supergirl, Spoiler, Arrowette, Artemis and Wondergirl but they're more interested in bedding him. I had to start with Steph because Tim and Steph are a major ship of mine so here goes:**

It had been so long since he'd been this close to her. Stephanie Brown's heart was racing. She could feel his breath on her face. Training with Tim Drake was something she'd loved. But now, pinned down to the ground, she didn't know what to feel.

Sweat stuck to her skin. It was so hot in here. Or maybe that was just him. Tim'd body also glistened with sweat, as he looked down on here, in just his shorts. She bit her bottom lip nervously. She was in shorts and a sports bra. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She lurched forward without warning kissing him.

She expected him to push her back down. To break away. To tell her to behave. He didn't. She felt him start to kiss back and her heart skipped a beat. Then his hand was on her cheek holding her to the kiss. He broke off the kiss only to let her moan as his hands searched the blonde's warm body.

Steph could feel the sweat on her body and dreaded to think what Tim must be thinking as his hands worked through it. He didn't seem to mind though. He was tracing a line down the centre of her chest, his finger slowly running over her exposed navel. Then he let his hands drop to her thighs, gently stroking her silky skin.

Steph closed her eyes as he ran his hands down her smooth legs, cupping her calves and gently pressing down on her thighs. Then she felt him grip her toes and his tongue breezed over the soles of her feet. Her breathing hastened and she could see from the look in his eyes he was teasing her.

Without warning his hands were on her chest again and her body shook as he ripped away her bra. He cupped her supple breasts and Steph held back a groan when he passed his thumbs over the gentle nips. She could not prevent the noise that escaped her when he pinched them though. Secure in his grasp Tim started to work her breasts, making the heaving mounds lift and fall. She gasped when she felt his tongue dart across them, but then it was gone, and her boobs were released.

His hand had moved to her shorts now, and he made her hips buck when he pressed down. Then he rubbed her crotch roughly through the shorts. Steph offered no resistance as her shorts were tugged down, but her body flailed wildly once his hand had slipped under her wet panties. He brought her back under control with the rough slow fingering he gave her.

A series of high pitched moans and wails flooded from her lips, as Tim used two fingers to pleasure her pussy. As they brushed against her clit this sent spasms through her body, and he seemed to be able to reach so deep inside her. Her body only truly calmed when he pulled his fingers out, and then it ached for him to return.

She watched from the floor as he stood up and slid down his own shorts. His erection stood upright. He went to get back onto her but she sat up. He hesitated and she took the opportunity. Her fingers wrapped around the shaft of his cock and she gave a gentle tug. He groaned. Pleased with herself, Steph guided his cock to her mouth.

Steph grinned at the noise he made when her lips closed around his hard member. She slowly, deliberately, dragged her red lips down over the shaft to the head. She kissed the tip and he seemed to shudder. She let her tongue loose, running along his dick wherever it could reach, leaving a trail of her saliva. As she drew her tongue back in, she looked up at Tim in time to see him grab her by the shoulders and push her down onto her back again.

There was no hesitation this time, Steph adjusted her posture as he yanked away her panties and tossed them aside. He had a firm grip on the soft flesh of her inner thighs and she felt him stretching them out, spreading them apart. He pinned her legs down open, then his head dived down to her entrance. "Oh God" she cried out.

This was the kind of training she really needed. His tongue devouring her pussy without mercy. Her body tried to writhe but he had her held down too tightly. Her head did shoot back though in a deep moan, while her hands reached forwards, tangling her fingers in his messy black hair.

She tried to keep control of herself until now, but now she couldn't stop the endless series of high-pitched loud screams and sounds she was making. He loved it. Tim Drake was in complete control. Just like he was supposed to be. "Fuck" Stephanie muttered as his tongue withdrew, and then she felt his hard cock pressing against her wet vagina.

He pushed into her slowly and gently until his penis was as deep as it would go, but it was enough to leave Steph panting and gasping for air. He slid back then slammed down into her. She shrieked. She'd never known him to be so powerful. He slammed down into her again and her body shook.

He pounded her pussy holding nothing back. His cock crashed into again and again like a sledgehammer. She wondered whether the floor could take it. She wondered whether she could. She was a screamer, and boy was he making her scream.

He fucked her faster, his hips maintaining the same level of force but picking up the pace as he nailed her to the floor. She felt like she could explode. And then she did. Her loudest noise came as she started to orgasm, and this provoked an even harder thrust from Tim.

He wasn't finished with yet though, and she found herself rolled over onto her front. She bit down hard on her lip as he spread her ass-cheeks apart. She whimpered. He slammed down into her again. She screamed out and didn't stop, the high-pitched wail continuing getting higher and higher until it was a barely audible squeak. His fucking also didn't stop, his cock tearing through her ass, claiming it as his own.

Tim's hands had a strong grip on her butt cheeks as his dick drilled into her tight ass. Her eyes were watering, her body flushed bright shining red and he was lodged balls deep inside her rear. "Fuck" she breathed out and this finished him. "Fuck," he repeated back to her, whispering into her ear as he allowed himself to cum.

Tim pulled out from her ass and Steph rolled back onto her back, looking up at him. His cum splashed across her chest but she clearly didn't mind. Her index finger dipped into one of the pools on her skin, where it had mixed with salty sweat and she took it to her mouth, sucking it dry. The message was clear: get hard again quick because she needs more training.


	2. Training Supergirl

**Author's Notes: I've always thought there was something there between these two. Tim was my Robin and Kara was my Supergirl so I feel like I have a connection with both. I'm always torn between whether I prefer Tim and Steph or Tim and Kara. Which pair do you prefer? Anyways, enjoy Chapter 2!**

Kara had a crush on Tim Drake since they'd first met. And she knew he liked her too. She could hear his heart beat faster when he was around her. In truth, she was a young attractive woman who wore revealing outfits and was also a powerful super hero, it was unusual for people's hearts not to quicken around her. But she usually didn't notice, she paid it no attention at all. Except Tim Drake. She liked to listen to his heartbeat, and that's what she was doing now, instead of listening to his voice.

Then suddenly she couldn't hear it anymore. It was just gone. Her eyes focused and she snapped back to reality, staring at Tim. He smirked, seeing the slight panic in her eyes. Then she saw his hand outstretched towards her, a shard of kryptonite in the palm of his glove.

It was a small crystal, glowing green. But its effect was huge. She felt weaker. Not enough to feel bas, but enough that she couldn't feel her powers. "Not so strong now?" He asked, that smirk still on his face. She didn't trust her voice so she simply nodded. "Good" he grinned and tapped her nose playfully. "The bad guys won't play nice Kara. You can't rely entirely on your powers, you need to learn to cope without."

Kara looked at him and resisted the urge to smile herself as a plan came to her. Suddenly she fell to her knees. "Kara!" He cried out worried, dropping the kryptonite, kicking it away and putting his hands on her shoulders. She dropped her head down so he wouldn't see her own smirk forming. "There shouldn't have been enough to hurt you," he said quietly, nervously. She tried to stand up but stumbled and fell. He put his arms around her. "It's okay" he whispered to comfort her, "take it slow." Then she started to laugh.

Tim's face fell for a moment when he realised he'd been played, but only for a moment. "That's not funny," he told her off but his heart wasn't in it. His heart was busy beating for her again. "Yes it is" she grinned proudly. "Not" he hissed back. "Is" she stuck her tongue out. They were still on their knees together, their faces so close. Kara thought she could have heard his heartbeat from here even without her powers.

They were silent for a moment, eyes locked. "...not," he said eventually. Kara lunged forwards, tackling him to the ground and pinning him down. "Is," she grinned triumphantly. With her powers back there was no way he could get out from under her now. She settled down on top of him for the foreseeable future. Tim didn't look too worried though.

Kara decided to make sure her x-ray vision had returned, and didn't notice Tim clench his fist. This made a pocket on his utility belt click open, a green glow coming from it. Kara's strength faded. Tim surged upwards and Kara found herself now pinned to the ground on her back. "Bad girl" Tim whispered, slowly pulling off his gloves.

It wasn't a shard this time. When his finger dipped into the pouch on its belt it emerged with a sort of dust which Tim preceded to rub into his hands until the green flakes could no longer be seen. Kara was powerless in his grasp now. It took her a moment to realise this though because she thought she could still hear his heartbeat, but then she realised it was her own young heart racing.

She'd never felt like this before and she had no idea what she was supposed to do now. She did the only thing she could do. She kissed him. And he kissed back.

Then he broke away. "This isn't what we're supposed to be doing." Kara wasn't going to let him get away from this that easily. She couldn't. In that second her mind came up with a 100 different things to say to him, to persuade him this was right. The only thing she managed to say out loud: "Please." It was enough. He pressed his lips to hers again.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his hands rested on her hips, gently massaging her sides. When she moaned, he smirked. His hand curled around hers and he pulled her to her feet. Then he pressed her against the wall and his lips crashed into hers again. His hand flew to her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. Her left leg lifted off the ground and pressed to his side. His free hand grasped her thigh to support it, and held it in place.

She smiled into the kiss. It was nice. Caring even. But she wanted more. She broke her lips off and looked Tim straight in the eye. She tried to think of a subtle naughty way of telling him what she wanted but her mind went blank. She said the only thing she could still think of: "Spank me."

There was a desk in the middle of the room and Kara bent herself over it. Tim's hand pressed down on the small of her back. She breathed out nervously. His other hand pressed gently against her rear. He was pushing her skirt up, to get to her panties. Then he cupped her buttock, stroking softly with his thumb, kneading the flesh with his palm. He was teasing her.

She felt his hand release her and for a moment her butt was alone in the air. Then the palm of his hand smacked into it sharply. The harsh blow sent a ripple through her body that she normally wouldn't have appreciated. The sharp jolt of pain that shot through her was alien to Kara. Unprepared she had cried out. When the second spank came she knew what was coming, she still cried out.

Kara's short high-pitched whelps when he spanked her only encouraged him to spank her harder. And the whimpers she made when he massaged the soft flesh of her rear between slaps were adorable. Her ass was starting to sting after the fourth blow. She felt him kiss the back of her neck and down her back, covering her with his lips. Then in one swift movement he grasped the edge of her underwear and yanked it down to her ankles. Kara shrieked as his hand crashed into her young ass once again.

As his hand connected with her ass, it pushed into the soft skin and left red impact marks. His handprints left her rear as red as her cape. Then he wove his fingers into her long blonde hair, kissing the strands gently, and she felt his erect member press against her butt.

His hands gripped her golden locks tighter as he thrust his cock into her tight rear. Once inside her, he slowly pulled her head back by her hair, making her back arch. Her legs were trembling, and would not have been able to support her if she hadn't both the desk pressed under her stomach, and his hand holding her up by the harsh grasp he had on her hair. Then he hips started to roll forwards into her.

He was slow at first, knowing Kara would not have experienced this feeling before, but then he got faster and harder, pounding into her ass with everything he had. She was gasping and crying out with every jerk of his hips. He fucked her harder and harder as Kara lost all sense of time. Then after either seconds or hours he spanked her again.

He fucked and screwed her over and over, the blonde kryptonian completely his. He was nailing her ass with such force that Kara was sure the desk would break. But it held. It was Kara who broke, her whole body shuddering into orgasm unlike any she'd ever had before. She felt so human.

Feeling Kara's shaking body in his grasp, Tim was close behind her. He groaned out as he finished inside her, releasing her from his grip. He watched Kara slump down onto the floor. Her body trembling. With a deep breath he sat down next to her, cross legged. She smiled and let her head rest in his lap. She felt her heart flutter as he stroked her hair lovingly. There was silence for a moment. "So like I was saying," Tim said suddenly making her jump, "you need to learn to cope without your powers, so that's what we're going to be working on in these sessions."


	3. Training Wondergirl

Wondergirl didn't offer any resistance as Tim knotted her lasso around her wrists, tying her hands behind her back. It was all part of her training. Then he put his hand on the small of her back and pushed. Cassie felt herself bent forwards over the desk and swallowed. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Training you" he replied, rolling her red vest up and over her head. He couldn't take it off without untying her so he left it balled up at her wrists. Then his hand was on her back again, holding her down, his thumb tracing circles into her skin. "You've been captured. Escape."

Cassie started to struggle, her body writhing as she tried to get out of the tightly knotted lasso. Tim smirked. Cassie was stronger than him, she knew that, but she also knew that was useless if she couldn't get out of her bonds. She needed to focus. Then a distraction came. He spanked her.

Cassie moaned. She couldn't help herself. Her struggling became a lot less urgent. Tim's hand smacked her ass again. Cassie breathed out nervously as he moved the hand on her back to her left shoulder and started to rub it gently while the other hand gripped her buttock tightly, kneading the flesh.

His hand drew back then crashed down in one swift movement the Flash would have ended. One of Cassie's legs shot up at the impact then fell down and she had to stifle a squeak. He brushed the fallen strands of her golden hair back behind her ear and leaned in. He was groping her ass again, rubbing and squeezing tightly, as he whispered in her ear: "you still haven't got free yet..." And he spanked her again.

His hand came off her back and she tried to get up but he shoved her back down again. Then he spun her around to face him and yanked down her jeans. She couldn't have stopped him id she wanted to. He left them at her ankles. Then his hands slid back up the inside of her legs. "Tim" she moaned softly.

He pressed his hand to her knickers and she bite her lip. He smirked then slid his hand inside. She gasped as he toyed with her entrance. His fingers searched her vagina roughly, rubbing as they did. Then he withdrew and before she could react he had flipped her back onto her front.

He gripped the edge of her panties and folded them down to reveal her perky little butt. Three spanks came in quick succession. His other hand was now pressing on her spine just above her butt, while the other did the work. She cried out as his hand slapped her ass. Both of her legs shot up at the force of the third impact. Then he grabbed her hips tightly and pulled her down again hard, pressed against the desk

His voice was in her ear again: "are you free yet?" She whispered back: "no." "I'm sorry?" "No." "I didn't quite catch that." Cassie took a deep breath then said as clearly as she could: "no." Cassie felt his hands slide back down her body. "You need to learn to concentrate" he said. Then he gave her the hardest spank yet. She screamed. "But I'm not going to stop," he added. He pressed his hand to her right buttock, rubbing in circles. Then it pulled back and slammed forwards. She let out a high pitched whelp as she pushed herself up. He pressed his hips to her rear and both hands went to her back, pushing her back down.

"Ok" she whispered. "Ok," Tim echoed, then he withdrew. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned as she felt his tongue drag up the crack of her ass. When she opened them he was on top of her. Her legs were still hanging off the edge of the desk but she was on her back now, and his cock stood upright in front of her face.

His hand pressed on the back of her head, and Cassie opened her mouth willingly. His penis slid inside her. He was slow at first, barely moving. Then he started to thrust. Harder. Harsher. Faster. Cassie started to gag as he fucked her throat. Her tongue did the best it could to keep up, dancing around his dick. Just as she thought she was getting the hang of it, he pulled out.

His hands pressed to her chest, feeling her heaving breasts, restrained by her tight bra. He yanked the bra down and gripped her boobs tightly. With a rough squeeze and a cheeky pinch he made her moan again. One hand stayed on her tit, the other travelled downwards until it found her pussy. "Oh god," she whimpered, "I'm so wet."

He smacked her breast and she cried out. Then he spanked her pussy and her face contorted into an o shape but no noise came out. Her body writhed. Tim's lips crashed down into hers, his tongue invading her open mouth and she was so surprised by the kiss that she almost didn't notice her panties hitting the floor.

His hard cock pressed against her stomach as he hooked his arms under her thighs and lifted her legs into arches on either side of his torso. Cassie's wrists were still tied behind her back. The tip of his cock pressed against her clit. She knew what was coming. He thrust down into her.

The noises she made were exquisite. They varied in length but they were all so high pitched. So squeaky. That Tim could do this to a Demi-God filled him with pride. He slammed into as hard as he could, savouring every noise the blonde made. His lips were on her neck, showering her soft silky skin in kisses.

His cock pounded into her pussy with hesitation or mercy. All Cassie could do was flail her legs and buck her hips when he pulled back. And make those noises. She never knew training could be so brutal. She never knew training could be so fun. It was fucking fantastic.

Tim wasn't holding back and Cassie wasn't getting free any time soon. She'd lost all sense of time as he nailed her to that desk, screwing her so hard. She was soaking wet downstairs, and that was all Tim's fault. He just kept on going until he was ready. Until he shot into her. Spraying cum over her as he pulled back. She felt the sticky cum on her abdomen and around her crotch and looked up at him. He wasn't smiling.

"You failed" he said simply. "What?" "You didn't get free in time." "Oh." In truth, Cassie had forgotten all about that. She made a show of struggling with the lasso again for his benefit. He brushed the hair out of her eyes again and now he was smiling. "I suppose it wasn't too bad for a first attempt. However we're going to keep doing this exercise until you get it right." It was Cassie's turn to grin now: "yes sir."


	4. Training Artemis

**Author's Notes:** **sorry it's been so long, I am still alive, I just don't have as much time to write and have been taking longer on projects than I used to but hopefully the finished products will be worth the wait. Hope you enjoy**

"That was a good session today teach," Artemis Crock grinned as she left the dojo. "Thanks," Tim replied. "Fancy getting a drink together?" "Sure," Tim answered without noticing the blonde's smirk.

One drink led to another and then another until when they staggered home, Tim didn't even notice that Artemis was coming with him, his right arm cocooned in both of hers.

Home. Wayne Manor. It still felt weird for Tim to refer to Wayne Manor as home, and he found he spent less and less time there but more and more at his secret bunker. That was his home.

Artemis looked around at the bunker. "Nice," she decided finally. He watched as she undid her ponytail, letting the blonde hair flow freely down her long back. Tim didn't know what to say. "I'm going to freshen up" she smiled then whispered in his ear: "come find me in 5"

Tim waited for ten minutes but by then it was clear she wasn't coming back. With a sigh he started to search. For the world's greatest detective in training, it was not a challenge. He found her in the bedroom.

Artemis was sprawled across the bed, her clothes discarded on the floor except a pair or black panties that clung tightly to her pelvis. She thumbed the edges of her underwear slowly, alluringly, as she spoke: "I was beginning to wonder if you'd got lost." Silently, he smirked.

She watched him strip off his own shirt, then felt his hands on her ankle, pulling her towards him. Artemis bit her bottom lip and offered no resistance. He pulled the near naked heroine into his arms. Pause. Deep breaths. Eyes locked. Then his head dipped towards hers and she felt her eyes flutter shut as his lips latched onto hers.

She could barely control herself. He was so damn hot. Her legs wrapped around his midriff, her smooth skin pressing perfectly against his. His hands were on her body, roaming everywhere, and she was trembling. She couldn't stop herself.

His hands clasped her breasts firmly, squeezing the soft mounds tightly until she moaned then releasing. His thumbs circled the peaks of her tits, teasing softly as she felt his imprint on her flesh. Squeeze. Harder. Release. Repeat. She could feel the motions increasing in speed and her heart pounded as her boobs were tugged back and forth, fondled forcefully by the former boy wonder.

Artemis was panting, her skin starting to soak with sweat as he worked her chest roughly. Her entire body seemed to spasm as his hands grew harsher and she felt moan after moan escape her soft red lips, silenced only by the infrequent kisses he planted on them with his own. She felt his hands slide from her perky breasts and her chest rose and fell as his hands searched her navel, bathing in the sensations of her silky skin.

Her eyes shot open and she gasped. She felt the tips of his fingers diving beneath her underwear. Tim smirked. He toyed with her, testing the waters and it became clear that she was his. Indisputably. It only took one finger to make her truly squirm. When his hand retracted, her whole body was quivering. He pinched the sides of her knickers and she bit her bottom lip as the lacy garment slid down her perfect tanned legs and off her ankles, floating gently to the floor.

He positioned himself over her and she slowly raised her arms to his shoulders, gripping tightly. A familiar cocky grin shot across her face as she saw how hard he was. Artemis was so close to being in control again. A witty remark was on the tip of her tongue. Then he thrust his hips into hers and she was lost again.

He penetrated her with ease and her hips bucked at the impact. The longest moan of her life filled her throat as he slowly thrust back and forth. She could feel him grinding into her, his body scraping like a weapon against hers. There was no escape. She was his. It felt like the first time she'd been at a loss for words in her life.

Tim could feel her body writhing against his and it was driving him mad. He slammed into her vagina with all the force he could muster and she whimpered beneath him. She felt so good. His hands pressed to Artemis' naked body, once again they searched her torso until he found her soft heaving breasts. A squeeze. A pinch. A tug. A slap. Any one of them would have been enough to get him going. And enough to make her melt for him. But all of them: that was heaven.

His stamina was astonishing, matched only by her endurance, as he fucked her without tiredness or restraint. His cock pounded into her and her body shook each time. It was the longest sex of her life, but for Artemis it felt oh so short. What could have been hours passed like minutes. A flurry of hot passionate lovemaking, driven by lust and drive. He nailed her to his bed proving it was where she belonged. And as the night passed away in a sensual frenzy of sweat and sex, only one thought filled Artemis' mind:

Best. Class. Ever. And then she orgasmed.


	5. Training Arrowette

_**Author's Notes: at long last, this saga is finished. I hope I've lived up to the request. There is always potential for me to return to this story though with other heroines if there's interest (on your side and mine), so get reviewing and let me know what you think :)**_

Tim had felt a little weird training Arrowette to start with. She wasn't a rookie hero like the others, but had been a young hero when he had. The difference was though that Cissie King-Jones had put down the costume and stopped being Arrowette years ago. Now she wanted to get back in the game though, she needed training.

Tim adjusted quickly. Cissie was a good student, and their friendship was strong enough to withstand him telling her what to do. The truth is by this point, there was only one thing Tim found himself distracted by: the short skin-tight clothes Cissie insisted on wearing to train.

He couldn't help it if his eyes occasionally were drawn to the blonde's tight black short shorts. Or if he found himself glancing at her bare midriff beneath an equally tight black sports bra. He blinked and regained his focus. "You're coming in too wide with that roundhouse kick," he commented.

Cissie had always thought Tim was cute. She couldn't help it. She'd even kissed him once although they'd never talked about that. And these training sessions... Well she loved them. And she'd be lying if she denied choosing her clothes very carefully. "That punch was weak," he told her as her fist smacked into the punching bag.

His hand touched her wrist and she felt her heart racing. "Here," he said quietly, moving her hand with his, "like this." She felt a smile playing on her lips, his skin touching hers. She looked over, her eyes meeting his. Then she realised he'd asked her a question but she had no idea what. She answered the only way she knew how. She kissed him.

There was a moment's hesitation, but then he was kissing her right back. Slowly he lowered her down to the ground onto her back, his body pressed down on top of hers. Her legs split apart, one on either side of his torso. His hands dropped to meet them, running along her smooth thighs.

His lips dropped from hers to her neck and kissed down to her collarbone which his mouth started to trace the outline off. She moaned softly into you, her body starting to tremble. His hands continued to search her legs thoroughly, stroking every inch of smooth silky skin, before his hands slipped to her inner thighs and started to spread her legs wider apart.

With her legs open to him, one of Tim's hands found itself sliding up to her crotch and rubbing through her shorts with surprising force. The other hand flew to her bra, running round to her back and unlatching it then tugging it away from her. Cissie found herself caught in an uncontrollable series of moans as he pleasured her body.

One hand grasped her breast and slowly pumped it up and down on her chest, while the other slipped inside her shorts. She felt his fingers teasing her clit, and her moans were only silenced by his lips locking hers into another kiss. Two fingers pressed into her entrance, and the fabric of her shorts was stretched further and further as he thrust them back and forth inside her, deeper and deeper.

Her whole body shook and her hips bucked madly but somehow he kept complete control of her. Her moans filled the room whenever his lips broke from hers for air. It was only when she felt herself right on the edge that his fingers finally retracted. She was still catching her breath as his own clothes were discarded and her shorts shuffled down past her ankles.

Tim positioned himself above her, the tip of his penis already inside her wet entrance, and Cissie bit down hard on her bottom lip as he lowered himself further and further, until he was nestled inside her. Then he slid back slightly, only to slam back down into her with superhuman force. Cissie cried out as Tim started to thrust into her harder and harder.

Her legs flew into the air with the impact and his left hand quickly grasped her thigh once more, holding it in place. His right hand pinned her opposite wrist down by her head. His eyes remained locked on hers the whole time as he fucked her.

He pounded her down into the floor with everything he had, and Cissie's exquisite noises of pleasure reflected this. His cock sliding in and out of her trembling wet pussy with enviable force. Cissie's body was screaming at her with joy, whilst every thought in her head was overpowered by the rhythm of Tim Drake fucking her hard.

She moaned. She squeaked. She screamed. She whimpered. Tim never once let up. Cissie felt herself climaxing twice before he finally reached the finish line himself. Both moaned out in unison, his ejaculation setting off her third orgasm. "Now that's what I call training..." Cissie grinned, her body slumped down in exhaustion. Tim was laying next to her now: "class is same time tomorrow," he smirked back, "but first..." She felt his fingers slip into her vagina once more and her whole body tensed up again, "I have homework for you..." Cissie let out an A Star worthy moan of pleasure as her body shook and began to spasm, in response to the movements of his fingers...


End file.
